The ITM2A molecule is a type II membrane protein that is expressed in precursor cells involved in chondrogenesis or osteogenesis (Non Patent Literature 1). This protein is known to be expressed at the early stage of chondrogenesis (Non Patent Literature 2) to inhibit the chondrogenesis (Non Patent Literature 3). ITM2A is also expressed in T cells in the thymus gland (Non Patent Literature 4). The inhibition of T cell activation by an anti-ITM2A polyclonal antibody is disclosed (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 claims the treatment of T cell leukemia/lymphoma using an anti-ITM2A antibody, but does not specifically discuss the expression of ITM2A in T cell leukemia/lymphoma or the treatment of these diseases. According to the reports, the expression of ITM2A at the gene level in Ewing's sarcoma or acute myeloid leukemia has been confirmed by microarray analysis (Non Patent Literatures 5, 6, and 7). Nonetheless, it has not been specifically confirmed so far that T cell leukemia/lymphoma, Ewing's sarcoma, or acute myeloid leukemia can be treated using an anti-ITM2A antibody.
References cited herein are as shown below. The contents described in these literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.